Affectionate Desires
by FrozenAlive97
Summary: Sophie the eevee has struggled with feelings for her trainer for quite some time, but to no avail. Will she have better luck when she evolves? Warning: Pokephilia


_Hello everyone! This will hopefully be the first of a few stories I post here. I have constantly been fighting myself the past few years about creating content; I feel I have quite a few scenarios that play out in my head, but I have lacked the willpower to finish one. I am open to any and all criticism as I hope to improve while I carry on here. I hope you all enjoy this one-shot story featuring a male OC x female Sylveon._

 _I do not own Pokemon_

* * *

"Sophie, use quick attack!"

Upon hearing the command, the brown fox rushed straight for her opponent, slamming into the houndour and knocking him backwards slightly.

"If ya wanna play 'at way, I'll give ya a taste o' ya own medicine, 'Oundour use take down!"

"You know what to do Sophie!" Kyle smirked, knowing full well this battle was about to shift into his control.

The eevee sprung into action before the houndour could follow the order, summoning her baby-doll eyes. This attack distracted the houndour to great effect, nullifying his action completely as he stared helplessly at her facade. Sophie then took things a step further, adding a suggestive wink and a tail whip; she knew the effect she had on the other pokémon.

"Damn it, I shoulda known 'is would 'appen, no point in finishing this..." huffed the taller man as he recalled his blatantly infatuated canine. "I lose e'rytime that one fights a fem."

"Well you can't blame him in this case, Joe, those eyes have to be the cutest of any pokémon in existence." He chuckled as Sophie smiled at him, tail wagging behind her. He expected her to come leap into his arms by now, but accepted her smile.

 _'Cute'...never 'beautiful' nor 'gorgeous'. How I wish to be more to you Kyle... I think it's time to try something new..._ thought the eevee determinedly as she began her evolutionary glow.

Both trainers stopped to gaze at the spectacle taking place, excitement filled Kyle as she gained size. Initially believing her to become an espeon, he found himself surprised when he had no clue what species he was staring at! Ribbon-like extensions protruded from her form; once brown fur turned to a sleek white, with an astoundingly bright shade of pink adorning her head, ears, and feet. She was captivating!

"Wow Sophie! You evolved!" said an awestruck Kyle, staring at his now triumphantly posing sylveon.

"No shit she'lock...but do you ha'e any idea what she is? Neve' seen one like 'er. She's a beaut!" remarked Joe.

The newly-evolved Sophie's expression quickly became one of annoyance as to how Kyle's friend ruined the moment, _her_ moment _._ She said her new species name with an agitated tone towards Joe.

This caused the poké ball in Joe's hand to open, the houndour revealing itself once again. Turning to see his former opponent in all her new glory, he fainted instantly in a love-struck flourish, causing Joe to groan and return him back to the ball. "Maybe when he grows a pai' and becomes 'Oundoom, I'll fight ya again, Kyle. I best be gettin' on outta he'e."

Kyle chuckled holding his monetary winnings, "I guess when he does, Sophie and I will just kick your ass again!" This response elicited only a middle finger being raised as Joe walked out of the clearing. Kyle then turned to his newly altered friend, "You beat him that bad as an eevee and now that you have become a syl-ve-on"—he looked at her questioningly, affirming his pronunciation of her name, to which he got a happily repeated pronunciation from her—"I don't think that is a fight you will ever lose."

"Syl!" replied Sophie, thinking both about how she didn't even need to use an attack to entrance that loon the second time and how she needed to find a mirror.

"I know I could go for a nice meal, what do you think about finding a pokemon center?" I am hoping nurse joy will be able to tell me more about you Sophie, because about the only thing I know is that you look amazing!"

The sylveon blushed from his comment and instinctively wrapped her ribbons around her trainer's arm. This brought to her an unfamiliar sensation as she felt Kyle's emotions of initial shock gave way to an embracing warmness.

The proceeding walk was brief yet enjoyable for both of them, and, soon enough, they came upon the familiar red roofed building and went inside. Despite never visiting this particular town before, the pokémon center always had the same universal feel. Behind the counter, Kyle spotted nurse joy alongside a chansey happily smiling towards him.

"Your sylveon looks quite healthy! Not every day we see a fairy-type pokémon walk through these doors! How can I help you?" she says heartwarmingly.

"I was actually hoping that you would happen to know more information about my friend Sophie here. She literally just evolved a bit ago, and I have never seen a sylveon before her. I might as well have you check up on her while I am here as well."

"Certainly! Having a sylveon means she must highly trust you! First thing to note, sylveons are typically an extremely affectionate species, those ribbons you see on her actually allow her to sense human emotions."

Kyle looks at his partner highly impressed and picks her up in his arms, to which she obliges, snuggling into him.

"Fairy-types are rumored to have been used primarily in the hunting of dragon pokémon. Turns out they have an advantage against some pokémon much larger than them; however, be wary of poisonous pokémon as they are much more vulnerable to toxins. Due to this, she will probably enjoy pecha berries quite a lot."

 _She knows more about me than I do._ Sophie thinks to herself, taking in all the information.

"Every pokémon is different, but most retain much of their personalities upon evolution assuming they deem the trainer worthy. As it so seems, that is definitely not an issue for the two of you." Nurse Joy says with a chuckle. "I can go ahead and evaluate her if you would like."

Kyle hands over Sophie thanking Nurse Joy in the process, then proceeds to the waiting room. No more than ten minutes pass before she returns saying how she is healthy with no discernable issues. With another thank you, Kyle and Sophie depart, wanting to find a place to rest for the night.

Luckily, they came upon a small inn. They walked inside expectantly and were met with a gaze from an older man. After engaging in slight conversation, Kyle acquired a key to the room that he and Sophie would be staying in. Turning the key to walk inside, they found a quaint room with some basic amenities, a small bed still big enough for the two of them, a television set, and a bathroom with a shower.

"How are you liking your new evolution Sophie? I like your new form so much that I forgot to ask how you feel about it!" Kyle said sitting himself down on the bed.

Sophie yipped excitedly knowing that her trainer genuinely enjoyed her choice to evolve; even though she did it primarily for him, she already had decided that she did not want to be an eevee forever. She then jumped into her trainer's lap and once again established her ribbon contact bonding. Sophie sensed that Kyle liked her touch, and decided there would be no better chance than this one. She whipped her head around and began kissing Kyle's lips.

Kyle's shock was so great, he was put into a state of paralysis. He is normally great at reacting to new and strange situations, but never in a million years had he expected his own pokémon to come onto him. He had not really hit it off with any human women that he had met throughout his journey; he chalked it up to nothing in particular and just decided not to worry about what may or may not be. With so many thoughts racing through his head, he only just noticed that Sophie had broken her contact with him, she was now looking away.

 _I am a fool, of course he doesn't see me as a potential mate, he is a human and I am_ —Sophie was interrupted from her aching thoughts as a hand caressed her face and pulled her back into lip lock. Her entire demeanor shifting as she returned the passionate kiss; her eyes remained closed the entire time, hoping it was not all a dream.

"I blew my first kiss ever, but at least my second was probably the greatest moment of my life. I didn't mean to scare you, I promise I"— Sophie's lips cut him off with a newfound fervor, pushing him onto his back. Instead of a single kiss, it was more of an excited flurry!

"You can *kiss* have *kiss* as many *kiss* as you want *kiss*," Sophie replied, hoping to make him understand, despite the language barrier. He seemed to get the point as he attempted to keep up with her, to no avail.

"Is there any way I can make it up to you my queen?" Kyle said. Sophie took this as means to go all the way, she did not want to wait any longer. She padded to the other side of the bed flashing him her soaked pussy in the process. Hiking her rear in the air, she began tracing her outer lips with the ribbons she was beginning to find incredibly useful.

"If this is what you want, who am I to deny my gorgeous sylveon?" said Kyle as he began taking off his shirt. "Just how long have you been waiting for this? You are incredibly wet, you naughty girl!"

 _Long enough, that's for_ —"SYLVE!" Sophie was cut off from her thoughts by a foreign object finally reaching her nethers. It was obviously not a penis, but she did not expect Kyle to begin licking her. Usually, pokemon only choose to lick there if they are the second male to mate or if they are alone and up for something different. She had to admit though— "EON!" his repeatedly flicking tongue felt much better than her own!

After a short while of this pleasurable feeling, she wanted too badly to experience actual mating. With some reluctance, she moved from his tonguing with a cry of her name, giving him an incredibly needy stare and shaking her rump.

Kyle decided to play with fire, choosing to test her patience. "Oh, so this is what you want?" he said, motioning to his pants-encased boner.

Sophie shuddered with anticipation humoring him with a verbal reply that betrayed her new "duh, dumbass" facial expression. That quickly changed as he began to slowly strip for her; excitement filled her as she began dreamily thinking of the possibilities, what it would feel like, if she could bear his pups, how it would be when— her reverie was interrupted by a sudden weight on her back, she opened her eyes to see Kyle blankly staring at her in his underwear.

"You wanted my pants right? I am perfectly fine with this!" Kyle said, doing his best to hold back laughter.

With a flush of embarrassment she angrily summoned a fairy wind attack, blowing the pants into his face. Surprised by the new move she had learned she gave him a smirk deciding to give him one final try to fuck her before there would be consequences. She didn't know that her Cute Charm ability took ahold of Kyle following this event. He threw the pants to the side and finished getting naked, springing free his boner.

"Enough of my teasing, even though it brought about a new move, you obviously want my cock, and it totally wants you too my sweet." Kyle said with a tantalizing tone. He carefully lined himself up and slowly pushed inside, feeling the smooth walls of her vagina adjusting.

Sophie winced with slight discomfort despite knowing that was to be, yet she rejoiced to feel her lover's tongue soothingly lick the nape of her neck. "Tell me when you are ready for me babe, or if you want me to stop." said Kyle, into her ear.

As long as Sophie had dreamed of this moment, she could not imagine halting their session for any longer than it had already been delayed, and with a resounding "Eon!" she gave him the okay to continue, pleased he cared for her enough to offer a kindness no pokémon ever would. She felt him move his hands along her sides as he pushed himself deeper into her body; spreading her legs further apart, she no longer felt discomfort, moaning her name to the aether. The feeling of a deep fullness as she took his cock entirely coupled with the overwhelming pleasure she could derive from her sensing of Kyle's own emotions quickly pushed her over the edge as she experienced a powerful orgasm.

Practically howling underneath him, Sophie coated his crotch with her juices allowing even easier access to her body. "Arceus, babe, I feel honored to have given you your first!" Kyle said, still pumping away relieved to know she was enjoying it as much as he was. The warmth and tightness of her tunnel providing him a feeling incomparable to anything he had ever experienced prior. Her rocking her hips back against his thrusts only added to the sensational mating; he knew he would not last much longer as he felt impending release. "Do you want it inside you Sophie? I am not going to last much longer..." moaned Kyle, slowing his thrusting.

Slightly surprised by the question, Sophie had not expected his load to go anywhere but inside her, despite this she happily replies through heated pants. A mate so caring, handsome, and silly...she was certain there was no way that she could not have loved him, becoming both increasingly aroused and contented with the actions taking place. She was nearing a second orgasm, hoping to share one simultaneously with her beloved human. Kyle was much better than any potential mate from her own kind, and she could feel his penis throbbing inside her.

Reaching his pleasure peak, Kyle exploded inside of his sylveon's pussy; cum filling the eeveelution, him panting with sheer ecstasy. His hot breath on her while his seed flowed through her caused her second orgasm to unfold, her fluids mixing with his in a sexual bliss. As with all pleasurable moments, this one too died down after some time, leaving both participants tired and spent of energy. They lay there on the bed attempting recovery from the events that unfolded.

"You know, it's not everyday that your best friend becomes your sexy girlfriend, but I am glad it happened today, with you. Let's get some sleep my gorgeous Sophie, that was amazing!" said Kyle, snuggling up to his new mate. With a small grunt, Sophie mustered the only reply she could, collapsing on the bed exhausted from their sexcapade. They were both out within seconds.


End file.
